A Different Kind of Love
by ReallyBoredFanfictionWriter
Summary: Twistedlove is faced with being exiled from her Clan due to having the poison inside of her.


**Just a little story from my OC's point of view. ((Credit goes to I-really-hope-not for making Blacktail and Bluewind's name and appearance))**

You know, I've always been, different. I mean, it's not my fault, right? It's not my fault that I don't like toms the way I'm supposed to. It's not my fault that I'm a she-cat who likes other she-cats. Right?

Anyways, I'm getting ahead of myself. My name is, and my parents were harsh about this, Twistedlove, and I'm a poisoned, or at lest that's what my Clan calls me, it's just their word for lesbian. I guess my Clan just isn't used to it. Oh, and I forgot to mention I'm in ShadowClan. The best Clan in the whole forest.

It's not fair that my mother disowned me, and my father won't even look me in the eyes, while my _sister_ has a mate. _She_ has a family. A mother who loves her, a father who is proud of her, a loving mate and three kits. Man I hate my sister.

Right now I'm currently getting exiled. Apparently I'm a bad omen, and that the Clans should only have non-poisoned cats. What a load of fox-dung.

I'm secretly sort of glad that I'm leaving. I'm pretty sure nobody loves the way I do, but I can't be the only she-cat who likes other she-cats.

Where would I go, anyways? Maybe I could become a kittypet. It's free food and a nice shelter. Maybe I'll be a rogue, hoping to find someone who has a different definition of love, like me.

I start think back to when I was a kit, when my name was Lilykit, and I told my sister that I had a crush on Birdkit. Birdkit was really pretty too, but she liked toms. Of course. Anyways, my sister immediately told my parents, and my mother Yarrowtail told the leader to change my name to Twistedkit. At least it was Poisonedkit, am I right?

May father is a different story though. My father, who's name is Blacktail, was the deputy at the time, although got demoted after the medicine cat received a bad omen from a piece of fresh-kill that was twisted up and rotting. He never did talk to me again after that.

My best friend, and my secret crush, is Honeypelt. I'm going to ask for her to come with me. She has to. She's been by my side since I became Twistedkit, so she _has_ to come with me. I can't think for much longer, as my thoughts are broken off by my leader's voice.

"Do you have any words before you leave ShadowClan?" Ratstar boomed, and I nodded. "Then save our time and get on with it."

"Honeypelt, your my best friend and have been since we were kits. You stood through it all with me, and I'd like you to come with me." I secretly add a slight plead in my voice. I already have it planned out, me and her can become kittypets together, and live happily ever after. Maybe she even likes she-cats too.

"I don't know, Lilyheart..." Honeypelt said, then looked like she immediately regretted it. Lilyheart was my nickname, and only me and her knew about it. But I guess the whole Clan does now.

"Lilyheart?" My mother asks, venom lacing her voice. "Her name is Twistedlove, and she is being exiled. I don't know who this 'Lilyheart' is." Even though she rejected me as a kit, and never talked to me, it still hurts when your own mother treats you like rotten fresh-kill.

"No. Her name is Lilyheart." Honeypelt hisses, and narrows her eyes. "She is my best friend, and I love her. If this is how you treat cats who have a different kind of love, then I'm leaving." Honeypelt strikes my mother's face, and leaves a nasty scratch on her cheek, then comes and stands next to me, her head held high.

"I love you, too." I reply, my heart pounding so hard I feel as if it's going to break out of my chest. We begin to nuzzle, and I soak in the feeling her fur brush against mine, her sweet scent flooding my nostrils, and her beautiful golden pelt and cerulean eyes.

"Are any other _traitors_ leaving with these pieces of fox-dung?" Ratstar sneered. "Or are the rest of you loyal ShadowClan?"

"Me." I felt like I was going to die of surprise. "I like toms, but I have to stand by... by my daughter." My _mother_ said. She has a mate, and a whole life, yet she was coming with? And did she just call me her daughter? What kind of _twisted_ dream is this?

"Then I'm coming too." My sister added, padding over to the small group to defy her leader. Soon enough, her mate and kits were standing in the ranks. Then mate's family started joining in too, and non of them even love like I do.

"Thank you, Wildspirit." I reply fondly to my sister. Man I love my sister.

Soon, the entire Clan was standing in the group, most not willing to leave, but just wanting to make a point. The only cats not standing in the ranks were Ratstar, the new deputy Shallowheart, and the medicine cat Bluewind.

My ebony fur was being brushed against my relatives' own pelage, and it was the best feeling in the world. I never really grew up with any companions, and now I have nearly a whole Clan of them.

"Traitors! You're all traitors! Every single one of you are brandished from ShadowClan for good. Except for Hollowcave, Largemouth, Shimmerpelt, and everyone who is important besides Honeypelt and Twistedlove." Ratstar finishes awkwardly, as he realizes that I have most of the Clan on my side.

"Let every cat love the way they want to, and we will stay." Hollowcave hisses, and I lift my head defiantly, adding a mutter of thanks to him.

"Fine!" Ratstar hisses, at this point desperate to have his power back.

"And make an adjustment to the Warrior code that states that no matter who the cat like, they will be accepted." I add, prepared to face rejection, but I'm surprised once more when Ratstar nods.

"Fine, fine, your all accepted back into the Clan." Ratstar flicks his tail in annoyance, and whisks back to his den while muttering about how everyone has disrespect for him.

Finally. Now I, and any other cats like me, can celebrate our different type of love. And I can be with Honeypelt.

 **(At the Gathering)**

"I would like to add a new rule to the Warrior Code." Ratstar called as the Gathering was about to end, and my heart froze momentarily.

"We're listening, Ratstar." Runningstar of WindClan narrowed her eyes thoughtfully and sat back down on the thick brunette branch. Ratstar took a long breath and paused momentarily, but continued as Treestar of ThunderClan let out a hiss of annoyance.

"I think that all cats, no matter if they are a she-cat who likes other she-cats, or a tom who likes toms, should be treated equally and with respect." To my surprise, yowls of agreement filled the clearing as Ratstar spoke, and all the leaders ended up agreeing to the new rule.

I, of course, became mates with Honeypelt. A few cats from the other Clans said that they had a few clanmates with same-gender pairs too, and they were proud of it.

"So that's the story of how gay pairings became allowed in all of the Clans." I said to the small bundles of the rogue kits. My mate Honeyfang found them on the border, and we decided to raise them as our own, even though my sister had to nurse them at first. We ended up naming the white she-cat Lovekit and the white and orange tom Flamekit.

"Wow, great story, Lilyheart!" Flamekit purred, and I watched happily as they scampered out of the nursery.

"I'm glad we can have a different kind of love, Lilyheart." Honeyfang purred to me, and I close my eyes as she began to groom me.

 **This didn't actually happen in the series, but I wish it did X3 Anyways, that's just a one-shot I created out of a spur of the moment type of thing.**


End file.
